


Protective

by orphan_account



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gay, M/M, Overprotective, Unfinished, feel free to finish yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Dex became wildly protective of Bitty after he saw Bitty freak out on the ice (sophomore  year #2: http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/100536456432). Canon divergentforever unfinished





	Protective

“Hey Bitty” Dex said as he walked into the **Haus** kitchen. “I just wanted to apologize again for the other day.” 

“Dex, I told you, it wasn’t your fault.” Bitty said not turning to look at Dex.

“I know it’s just.. Well I may be overstepping, but one of my brothers has PTSD, which obviously you may not I don’t know, but he used to get really bad panic attacks and.. I guess I’m just trying to say if you need to talk...” Will stammered,  not entirely sure what he was trying to say.

Bitty turned around and stared at him, after all the yelling matched with Nursey and the general air of angriness that Will carried around, Bitty hadn’t expected anything that was currently happening. 

“Um.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I just wanted to-” 

“Dex, honey it’s fine. I, um, I appreciate it,” Bitty said, managing a small smile, “Do you want to help me with this pie?”

“Yeah of course,” Will said as he rolled up his sleeves.  

.........

Will was sitting at the kitchen table in the  **Haus** doing his coding homework when Bitty walked in. 

“Oh hi Dex, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Just doing some homework,” Dex said, not looking up from his laptop. 

Bitty looked at his laptop and noticed that the Samwell Republican sticker had been taken off his laptop.  

“Did you lose your Samwell Republican sticker?”

“No I took it off. It had been a gift from my uncle and he said some stuff. It’s complicated. I’m registered as an independent anyway.”

“Oh I thought..”

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay honey. It’s not like all republicans are bad,” Bitty said joking a bit. 

Dex looked up from his laptop and took a second to before answering. 

“I know, I meant about the taddie tour and anything I might have said since then.”

“That means a lot honey. Are you busy or do you have time to help me bake?”

“I have time,” Dex said smiling as he closed his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm orpahning this series  
> Feel free to finish/ add on to any of the fics in this series and tag your fic in the comments


End file.
